jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs
THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY UNDER-CONSTRUCTION *'FOR MODERATORS+ USE https://jailbreak.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:LordDuncan7/bugs_and_glitches_page_prototype IF YOU WANT TO FINISH IT.' -LordDuncan7 Unpatched Glitches/Bugs Bank *'Bank Police Leveling Glitch': You will need to be a police and a friend to help you with this glitch. Have your friend rob the bank and while they are robbing it, leave and rejoin the server. When your friend successfully robs the bank, tell them to start an another bank robbery, but do not rob it. The vault door should be open for you to run straight in, but run in and out of the vault door. You should get 100 XP but in a later update you get 200 XP every time you run in and out. *'Warp Prevention Glitch': While driving a Dirtbike into the Bank while the doors are open or during a robbery, you can stay inside the Bank when the robbery ends. *'Doors Open Glitch': Sometimes the metal door and the vault in the Bank is already open for you, and not other people. This also sometimes happens on the Prison gates, the Security Office gates and the Police Station 1 doors. *'Criminal Bank Closure Glitch': Very rarely, the bank robbery will end as a criminal because a criminal entered the vault. This glitch is also accompanied by the bank GUI still being on your screen but unable to collect the bank cash. *'Bank Closure Bug': This bug requires two players robbing the bank. If one person finishes collecting their money and leaves early, the bank will close, leaving the other player ragdoll to the side of the bank without their money collected. *Enter the Bank without a keycard Glitch: If you have a Helicopter (no BlackHawk), you can deploy the rope over the hatch for the ladder escape. Get out of the helicopter, grab the rope, and the hatch should open. Quickly let go of the rope and go down the hatch. You have to explode the dynamite door and walk up to the double door to start the robbery. Then, you can rob the bank. This is very useful if you don't have a Keycard, as you can rob the bank like this. (This glitch works for every vault apart from the Presidential Vault.) Jewelry Store *'Maximum Cash In One Case Glitch': Works only in the Jewelry Store and in a laggy server. Punch a case consistently and you'll hear the glass break multiple times. In most cases, this will give you the maximum amount of cash immediately. Sometimes it will give you less, but more than $500. *'Crawl No-Clip Glitch': To do this glitch, you can be on either team, but it works best on the Jewelry Store. You need to go up to the wall and start spamming the crawl button (you can also use the 'z' key which can also make your character crawl.) Keep spamming it until you eventually get into the Jewelry Store. This works for Police so they can arrest some criminals inside, and it works for Criminals also if you are lazy to go through the top. It will take a while, but the glitch is still there. It does not work as well for other Locations, though. *'Insta-rob Jewelry Store': To do this glitch, you will need a Rocket Launcher. After you have enough money, complete the obby. Once your at the top, go to a wall in first person and spam equip the Rocket Launcher. You should be able to glitch out. *'Robbing The Jewelry Store From The Outside Glitch': When the Jewelry Store is open, if you go to the right side and punch the wall, it is possible to break one of the glass boxes and turn it in at the criminal base for $500. Make sure you are walking into the wall to perform this glitch. If you try to do it when the Jewelry Store is closed you will be teleported to the Bugatti. *'Teleport Glitch': When you rob the Jewelry Store and you reach the top floor with the doors, walk through any door, and walk back into the Jewelry Store. Wait a bit and you will be teleported near the Bugatti. This will only work if you are the last player inside the Jewelry Store. If you try this with the Museum, you will lose your money. *'Teleport Glitch V': When you go to the place outside the Jewelry Store with the three cases next to each other you will be teleported next to the Bugatti. *'No Fall Damage Glitch': If you jump out of a Helicopter or off the Jewelry Store roof, then quickly after the parachute activates switch teams, then you'll be immune to fall damage, even if you get arrested, die, or switch teams. You can fix this glitch by rejoining a different server. *'Freeze Punch Glitch': When the server freezes for you and you lag, and punch the same Jewelry box a lot of times, You can get max money in the Jewelry Store, and a lot of glass particles will show up on top of the Jewelry box. (This glitch can only happen if your server ping is very high). (This glitch can also happen on other games with certain tasks like killing a player 5 times once while in freezing lag). *'Jewelry Store Teleport Glitch': When robbing the Jewelry Store, walk out of the door, the quickly go back in. You will be teleported near the Bugatti. This can be a useful if your car despawns or if cops are camping your vehicle, especially if you own the Bugatti. *'Jewelry Store Parachute Glitch': This glitch is only available to mobile, this glitch will happen when you go to the exit ramp and jump over the glass wall. Once you jump over it you will gain a parachute you cannot get down unless. A police officer arrests you, resetting, getting killed or rarely get brung down by the parachute. Museum *'Museum Bag Glitch': If you pickpocket a Police Officer or pick up any item that you don't have in your inventory, your Heist Bag will disappear. You can equip any sort of Weapon or Item, to shoot police down or regenerate health. When you return your money to the Volcano Base, you will receive all your money, just like if you had the bag on your back. *'Museum Early Escape Glitch': Using the rope on the helicopter or BlackHawk, you can drag it along the outside of the building, best done on the backside of either the laser puzzle room or the flood puzzle room. Balancing with the Blackhawk may prove somewhat challenging, but if done correctly, when robbing the museum, you can walk up to the same wall that the rope is against, grab onto it, and jump off, resulting in you escaping the museum without having to use any of the doors. This is exceptionally useful if your crime partner dies, if police are waiting at the doors or just to gather cash more efficiently. *'Museum Bag Glitch': This glitch works only with a donut. While holding the E circle, spam click the donut before the E circle gets to the end. The museum bag should disappear and you should be able to use whatever you have in your inventory while robbing the museum. *'Museum Bag Crouch Glitch': If you are crouching and grab your first item from the museum, you will obtain the bag while crouching. You cannot stand up again, and you are trapped this way until you collect your money or die. Even getting in a vehicle does not fix this, and if you are in an open seat, you are still crouching. The way to remove you staying crouched is to turn in your money. *'Entering The Museum While It's Closed Glitch': To do this, you must have a BlackHawk or a Helicopter. Then, activate your rope and try to glitch the rope at a window (The back window works the best). After that get inside the rope and you are inside the Museum. You can also do this glitch backwards to glitch out of the museum. *'Police In Museum Glitch': To do this aim your helicopter rope on the hole, get in the passenger seat and press G and jump out and attempt to arrest criminals. *'Double Assist Glitch': If the driver and the passenger of a vehicle switch places after a museum robbery, both clients will get the robbery assist. *'Museum Noclip Glitch': To do this, you will to do the Bag Glitch. After that, complete the laser puzzle and go between the corner and money bag and spam crouch, this may take some attempts. Make sure you are zoomed in for spam crawl and face the lever *'Museum Item Duplication Glitch': To do this, two players must grab the same item at nearly the exact same time. If successful, both players will receive the item. *'Museum Bag Glitch': To do this, rob the Museum. Take the flashlight at the Radio Tower. If you take it, your bag will disappear. This is very useful when use guns to escape police outside the Museum. Passenger & Cargo Trains *'Passenger Train Glitch': Sometimes when you grab an item from the passenger train, you will fall through the train and get stuck on the train tracks, before being killed by the incoming train. *'Train Noclip Bug': If you wedge yourself between two train cars and walk into one, you may noclip through the wall. If you noclip into a red boxcar you will be unable to rob it. For all cars, you cannot get out until you are kicked out at the end when the train leaves the map. *'Cargo Train Flinging Glitch': Sometimes when you open the vault, you will get flung onto the side of the open red boxcar. A way to avoid this is to run backwards right after the vault is opened. Arresting Patched Glitches/Bugs: Bank *'Enter Bank Without Keycard Glitch': After the alternate Bank exit was added in the One Billion Visits update, you could enter the bank by punching the exit next to the bank. It would open, and you could go inside, climb up on the door a little bit, and hold E to place the dynamite. You would then walk up the stairs to the green to start the robbery, and then you could rob. This was made harder to do in the Alien Update because it required more punches and now the player had to jump and punch. It was patched in the One Year update. Jewelry Store *'Robbing As a Police Glitch': This was one of the easiest glitches to master. If you switch teams to the police team after you collect your cash but BEFORE you go through the obstacles in the Jewelry Store, your money GUI will still be there on your screen. Turn it in at a criminal base to receive the cash you robbed from the Jewelry Store. This is an easy way to rob the Jewelry Store if there are too many police waiting for you, or if the obstacles are too hard for you. (NOTE: This glitch won’t work on the Bank or Train as they have different money GUIs, it won’t work on the Donut Shop or Gas Station as they have don’t have money GUI'S and won't work on the Museum as it has KG (Kilograms) instead of money). Museum *'Museum Bag Glitch': You must have 2 items/weapons of any kind as a criminal, with the bag in the Museum. Then, reorder your hotbar and then your bag will be gone. You will still have the bag, though, and you can turn it in at the Volcano Criminal Base. It was patched in the Fall Update. Passenger & Cargo Trains *'Train Noclip Glitch V2': Once you are done robbing the train, un-fullscreen your game and right click the white bar at the top and hold it for 3 seconds, then release it. You should be able to "no clip" right through and should get your money. *'Under Map Glitch': This glitch is performed by parking a helicopter inside a tunnel where the train will go through (E.g.: Train Tunnel 2.) Wait for the train to run into the helicopter and you will go under the map. *'Train Noclip Glitch': Right Click the white bar on top of your screen then release it, noclipping out of the Train with your money Power Plant *'Puzzle Carrying': When the Power Plant was first released, you could have gone to a puzzle and carry it al over the map. *'Puzzle in front of the Volcano Base': This patched glitch is in relation to the Power Plant robbery. There was a glitch before where players could carry the puzzle before stepping in the volcano base, and have it open and solved while they were outside the gates, but it is now patched. Trivia * Glitches are not supposed to be in the game, but help out the some players by sometimes giving them an advantage, or disadvantage etc. Category:Features